


The One With The Unicorn

by helens78



Series: Used Books For Adults [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Community: ds_kinkmeme, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been going to this one adult bookstore for a while now, 'cause there's this guy with sharp scrapey teeth and a mouth that won't quit.  The thing is, those teeth remind him of Fraser, and so his mind kinda runs away with him when he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> For a [ds_kinkmeme](http://ds_kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) prompt.

Ray hits up Used Books For Adults, the one with the fucking _unicorn_ on the sign, more and more often these days. He knows, he realizes it's getting to be a regular frequent _thing_, but what the hell, he's a grown man, he can visit the booths with the glory holes whenever he wants.

A lot of days he just goes into a back booth and gets his dick sucked and sometimes sucks somebody else's and it's a pretty good arrangement, all in all. Anonymous, quiet, private, and the guy on the other side of the wall could be anybody.

And then a lot of _other_ days he gets lucky, he gets the guy in booth #3 with the killer mouth and the kinda sharp teeth, and he thinks to himself: _Fraser's teeth._

Fraser has that one crooked tooth, the one that makes his smile just a little bit less than perfect, the one that makes it look kinda sharp sometimes. And maybe when Fraser sucks cock (_when_, not if, 'cause this is Ray's fantasy, after all), maybe that tooth scrapes up and down his partner's shaft like this, maybe he's just not used to having real thick guys like Ray down his throat and hasn't really learned to keep his teeth out of the way.

Maybe on the other side of that wall Fraser's jerking off, getting off on tasting Ray. The guy puts his mouth on everything from cow flops to spilled gasoline, it's gotta be an oral fixation he just keeps under wraps, right? So maybe Fraser likes sucking cock but don't want anybody to know it, so he comes out here and gives the best goddamn blowjob Ray's ever _had_.

Ray fantasizes about Fraser a lot more since he started realizing it was the same guy, over and over, in booth #3. He thinks about Fraser when he's at home, after a long day at work, after Fraser and Dief take their leave or after he drops them off at the consulate. He thinks about Fraser first thing in the morning, when his morning wood needs a little quick jerk.

The hard part is not thinking about Fraser when he's sitting right next to Ray, in the Goat, at the station, at dinner, whatever, and not just saying something completely fucking dumbass like _you don't spend your nights sucking cock down at the adult bookstore with the unicorn, right?_

'Cause no. No. No, he does _not_. He would look at Ray like he's scandalized, and Ray would be out a partner and a perfectly good fantasy sex life, which is better than his real sex life, where he once in a blue moon takes a blonde girl home and otherwise jerks off and is pathetic enough to go to adult bookstores for their glory holes like some dickwad from a gay '70s porno, that is for sure.

In his fantasy sex life, tonight, he's gonna walk into booth #4 and get his dick out. He's gonna shove it through the wall and wait, and Fraser's gonna be right on the other side, waiting, _eager_, maybe he's sucked off a few other guys tonight but it's Ray he's been hoping to see. Ray's gonna fuck Fraser's not-so-perfect mouth and feel that scrape against the top of his cock and at the end, Fraser's going to say, "Would you be so kind as to do me next?", and Ray'll drop to his knees, open his mouth wide, and say, "Fuck, yeah--gimme," and he'll suck Fraser's dick until Fraser comes his brains out.

In reality, he steps into the booth and tries not to smell the place. There's industrial-strength disinfectant and the cigarette smell he brought in from the club where he went dancing, and nasty cologne, and let's not forget the come--stinky sweaty sex smells from the dozen, two dozen, guys who got their rocks off here tonight.

Still, it's better than jerking off at home alone, thinking about Fraser's stupid hat and if he ever wears those boots when he's fucking somebody, so he gets his dick out and pushes it through the right hole in the wall, low enough he doesn't have to be up on his tiptoes for this. He rests his head against the wall and waits.

He's not waiting long. There's that mouth, all that tight heat, and those teeth, and they go scraping up the length of Ray's cock and Ray is instantly, helplessly hard, moaning out loud as he thinks _Fraser, Fraser, Fraser_. He tries not to talk, doesn't want to shatter the fantasy if this guy talks back and he's got some accent that is not at all Canadian (and Canadians do _too_ have accents, he listens, he's not stupid, he hears it _all over_ Fraser's voice), but what he wants to say is _harder, c'mon, suck harder, suck me, Fraser, c'mon c'mon c'mon--_

The guy's really got him now, which means Ray can start moving. He reaches up, flattens his palms against the wall, and then he starts pumping his hips, bumping up against the wall over and over while he fucks into this guy's mouth.

_Fraser._ If Fraser's into this, if Fraser's a kinky enough son of a bitch to go for anonymous glory hole fucks, then maybe he does other shit, too. Maybe he'd take Ray's handcuffs and put Ray's hands behind his back and _then_ suck him, maybe he'd make Ray stand perfectly still while he took things good and slow. The guy on the other side of the wall feels like he could do this for days; Ray would beg, he'd fuckin' _beg_ Fraser if Fraser did something like this for him, if Fraser told him to _hold still, thank you kindly, I would really prefer to do the work myself this time, Ray._

It doesn't take much more than that; a little flick of the guy's tongue and Ray pants out, "Shit," which is not good enough, he better say what's really going on here-- "I--_fuck_, you ready?"

Sometimes he gets the guy's hand to finish off, and others, he gets to come down the guy's throat. Maybe when he's getting the hand, the guy's putting Ray's come on his face. Maybe Fraser wants Ray's come all over his face, wet and sticky, maybe he brings a little mirror into the booth with him so he can see it, see those sticky white streaks all over his cheeks. But tonight he wants to taste Ray, wants to make Ray come down his throat and _oh, fuck_, Ray's gonna give it to him, _right now_\--

The guy's not done, though. He's acting needy as all hell, licking up Ray's jizz and sucking _hard_ and licking, licking, until it almost kinda hurts and Ray has to pull back. And then, Jesus _Christ_, the guy just keeps coming, tongue searching through the hole like maybe Ray'll give him some more if he begs pretty enough.

They can't kiss through the wall like this, but Ray drops down anyway, reaches his own tongue out to lick the other guy's. _Fraser_, he thinks. _Fraser. Fraser..._

The guy moans, and Ray knows an orgasm moan when he hears one. It's so goddamned hot Ray nearly gets hard all over again; _Jesus_, this guy wanted it bad tonight.

He drops his forehead against the wall, though, not even trying to look, 'cause it likely ain't Fraser, ain't him in a million years, and Ray would just as soon keep his fantasy the way it is.

He doesn't need much cleanup. The guy was nice and thorough about that. He gets himself dressed again, wishing he could say "thanks" or--or anything, really, but that's not how this works.

He lets himself out of booth #4, noting that booth #3 is still occupied, and he sighs to himself. Whoever it is, maybe he'll be here in a couple days. Wednesday. Maybe he'll be here Wednesday. Worth a shot, at least.

_-end-_


End file.
